


Listy z wygnania

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU z żywym Michałem, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Michał needs a hug, Michał nie chce pomocy i beznadziejnie żartuje, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revolutionaries, Slow Burn, Step-Brothers, Tadek jest kochany, Tally - Freeform, Trauma, Trauma łączy ludzi, Wilmowski knows everything, Wilmuga, Wilmuga family w tle, awkward Miwicki, biedny Michał, biedny Tadek, bracia Smuga nie ogarniają emocji, hurt Michał, we stan Tadek
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: AU dziejące się fabularnie zaraz po "Tajemniczej wyprawie Tomka".Broniąc się przed mrokiem, Michał atakuje, nim sam zostaje zaatakowany. I tak jest mu dobrze... albo i nie, ale sam tego nawet sobie nie wyjawia.Według pomysłu Ixon, mocno angstowy (ale z happy endem, obiecuję :) ) Miwicki z listami, Wilmugą w tle i straumatyzowaną grupą ludzi, którzy szukają swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tadeusz Nowicki & Michał Smuga, Tadeusz Nowicki/Michał Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/gifts).



  
_Szanowny panie bosmanie,_  
_Nadmienić pragnę, że nie miałem żadnego, najmniejszego nawet zamiaru do Pana pisać. Nie waham się uznać, że i Pan zapewne listu ode mnie nie oczekiwał. Nie chcąc jednak toczyć wojen o to z bratem, piszę z zapytaniem._  
_Jak się Pan miewasz?_  
_M.S._

_PS. Nie musi Pan odpisywać od razu. Proszę jednak, byś Pan odpisał, inaczej nasi wspólni przyjaciele zapewne skłonią mnie do napisania kolejnego listu do Pana._

Odetchnął głęboko wpatrując się w oszczędnie zapisaną tylko u góry kartkę. Od biedy zmieściłby się nawet na formacie biletu kolejowego.  
Jak on cholernie nienawidził pisać listów.

*****

_Szanowny Panie Michale,_  
_Listu od Ciebie oczekiwałem od miesiąca i jednocześnie miałem nadzieję nigdy go nie otrzymać. ~~Skoro Pan jednak piszesz, niegrzecznym byłoby nie odpisać.~~_  
~~_Skoro choć ja jeden z nas formy kultury osobistej zachowuję…_ ~~  
_Skoro jednak Pan piszesz, wypada mi odpisać._  
_Miewam się tak dobrze, jak miewać się może człowiek na krańcu świata, po tym jak miał nadzieję na wakacje, ale w ostatniej chwili coś mu tę nadzieję popsuło._  
_Nie rozumiem za nic, jak pański braciszek tyle lat wytrzymał na samotnych wyprawach. Lecz cóż, zapewne to po prostu unikat._  
_Podobnie jak unikatową musiała być rozmowa, w której nasz Smuga skłonił Szanownego Pana do napisania do kogoś, kogo Pan widzieć ani znać sobie nie życzysz. Najszczersze gratulacje dla niego. Możesz Pan przekazać, że z szoku wyszedłem z siebie i stoję obok._  
_Zapytałbym, jak się Pan miewasz, ale potrafię sobie sam na to odpowiedzieć, więc dzięki, Panie Szanowny, obejdzie się._

Plama atramentu była chyba ingerencją sił wyższych, by jej nagłe skapnięcie ze stalówki, wyrwało go z energicznego skrobania po papierze.   
Oderwał wzrok od kartki, unosząc pióro. Zawahał się.  
Raz jeszcze przeczytał namiastkę listu. Wykreślił dwa ostatnie akapity. Potem raz jeszcze przekreślił te dwa zdania z wstępu.  
Ugh. Nie. Aż takim draniem nie bywał przecież dla nikogo. Nie on. Nie musiał zniżać się do poziomu rozmówcy.  
Przekreślił wpis o nadziei. Z listu ocalało kilkanaście słów.  
Bosman Nowicki westchnął z rezygnacją. Zgiął kartkę w dłoni silnym, wręcz rozgniewanym ruchem. Nie. Stanowczo nie bywał takim draniem, który odpisywałby na list w ten sposób.  
Nie musiał się na nikim z żadnego powodu wyżywać.  
Nie musiał uświadamiać pana Smugi, że był on decydującym argumentem przeciwko jego pozostaniu w Australii. Nie musiał go informować ani o tym, ani o fakcie, że naprawdę, cholera jasna, naprawdę nie chciał nigdzie płynąć i cieszyła go wizja spędzenia spokojnych chwil w cieple i bez narażania się.  
A zamiast tego, jak zwykle nic z epizodu nic nie robienia, absolutnie nic nie wyszło. Bo się zgodził na tę wyprawę. Bo miał dość. Bo tego było za dużo i uznał, że mu się, psiakrew, po prostu nie chce użerać.  
Raz jeszcze zerknął na pomiętą kartkę. Westchnął ponuro.  
To przecież nie takie trudne odpisać na list, prawda?! Gdyby tylko ten list był listem, a nie kilkoma zdaniami, zbierającymi zwroty pełne oficjalnych bzdetów…   
Nie ogarniał tego człowieka, po prostu za nim nie nadążał.  
Teoretycznie znał Michała Smugę niemal dwa lata. W rzeczywistości uważał, że nie znał go niemal wcale.  
Spojrzał na proste, pozbawione ozdobników, wręcz wyzute z charakteru pismo na złożonej wpół kartce. Zastukał palcami w blat stołu, po raz ósmy przeczytał liścik, bo toto na kartce na miano „listu” w jego opinii nie zasługiwało.  
Nie. Wcale nie musiał być wredny. Musiał wykazać się większym taktem. Zrozumieć… zrozumieć kogoś, kto listów wielu nie pisał ostatnimi laty i po prostu odwykł od kontaktu z ludźmi, czy to słowem pisanym, czy w realnym życiu.  
Musiał, powinien… w końcu Michał był… ten drugi pan Smuga był bratem jego przyjaciela. I choćby nie wiadomo jak drętwo oschły był dla nich, należało traktować go poprawnie.   
Tak. Należało dać mu taryfę ulgową. Tak…  
Bosman Nowicki westchnął po raz kolejny, wstrząsając głową.  
Korciło go, by zacząć list _„Szanowny panie geologu”_ , ale dość szybko tę myśl porzucił. Miał przecież być miły. Przypominanie byłemu zesłańcowi lat pracy naukowej, która bezpośrednio wiązała się z zsyłką, do najtaktowniejszych nie należało.  
No dobry Boże! Czy tak ciężko było napisać głupio poprawny list?! Najwyraźniej, skoro ślęczał nad tym od godziny…  
Gdy w końcu pochylił się nad kartką ponownie, lekko się uśmiechnął. Skoro miał nie być wredny, istniały przecież inne sposoby dania panu Smudze do zrozumienia, że ten go dość wkurzał.  
Tak, po namyśle uznał, że tamte inne metody podobały mu się nawet bardziej.  
Wziął nową kartkę i zaczął pisać, tym razem już niczego nie kreśląc.

_Szanowny Panie Smuga,_  
_Wbrew Pana słowom, całkiem miłym jest otrzymać list od Pana, bez względu na pobudki jego napisania – i ich dobrowolność lub jej brak. Proszę ode mnie podziękować za tę inicjatywę naszym wspólnym przyjaciołom._  
_Ubolewam jedynie, że list od Pana jest dość krótki. Widywałem dłuższe ogłoszenia reklamowe w gazetach…_  
_Mam więc nadzieję na uprzejmy zwrot wieści, gdy już Pan ten list otrzyma. Niezwykle ciekawi mnie przebieg waszych wakacji u Państwa Allanów._  
_Ja zaś miewam się dobrze, w miarę możliwości szukam pozytywów w swej obecnej sytuacji. Na razie znalazłem ich kilka._  
_Po pierwsze kierownictwo wyprawy może sobie rządzić na niej, a jest to nad wyraz ciekawa odmiana, gdy owym kierownictwem stałem się ja._  
_Rozumiem już, czemu nasi wspólni przyjaciele wykorzystują bezczelnie tę władzę przy podziale wart i obowiązków obozowych. Na statku obozuje się jasna sprawa inaczej, ale z papierkiem od szefostwa, wyprawa jest na mojej głowie i na stałym lądzie. Początkowo wprowadzało mnie to w konsternację. Teraz tylko już bawi, przywykłem do pilnowania dzieciarni na wyprawie._  
_Podróż nasza przebywa bez zakłóceń, najdalej pojutrze powinniśmy dobić do indyjskiego brzegu i stamtąd wyślę też ten list do Pana._  
_Zapytałbym, jak Pan się miewa, ale zapewne poczytałby to Pan za wtykanie nosa w nieswoje sprawy. Więc nie nalegam. Jeśli nie uważa Pan za stosowne, informować mnie o tym – niech Pan narysuje koalę, żeby nie było, że Pan w sposób (pardon!) chamski pominął moje pytanie._  
_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u was w porządku._  
_Załączam pozdrowienia i ściskam_  
_Tadek Nowicki_

Sam nie wiedział, co tknęło go tuż przed wsadzeniem listu do koperty. Ofuknął sam siebie w duchu, dopisał starannie do ostatniego zdania _„ściskam całą resztę.”_  
Tak. Teraz było dość sztywno i oficjalnie, by mimo najszczerszych nawet chęci, geolog nie mógł mu zarzucić spoufalania się, czy trywialnego poczucia humoru.  
Swoją drogą, kto normalny używa takich słów, sycząc na kogoś w gniewie…? No dobrze, może normalność to było zbyt wiele oczekiwań w stosunku do któregokolwiek Smugi.  
Odpuścił sobie. Zakleił list i schował go od razu, nie chcąc nawet na niego patrzeć. Miał ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

****

Michał nauczył się jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy przez swoją mroczniejszą połowę życia. Nauczył się ze spokojem, naturalną miną i bez śladu wahania, kłamać ludziom prosto w oczy.  
Nauczył się na nich patrzyć, gdy odpowiadał twierdząco na pytanie, na które szczerze nie mógłby tak odpowiedzieć od bardzo wielu dni. Nauczył się znajdywać wymówki dość wiarygodne, by nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
I co było najważniejsze w tym kłamaniu, nauczył się zmuszać ludzi, by to oni odsunęli się od niego sami, dając mu święty sposób.  
To w sumie nie było nawet jakoś szczególnie trudne.   
Ludzie nie lubili, gdy się na nich warczało, nie śmiało się z ich żartów, nie reagowało nijak na anegdotki, pojawiało znikąd i znikało bez słowa. Ludzi to wkurzało. Ludzie chcieli interakcji.   
I Michał z ulgą wspominał chwilę, gdy to do niego dotarło.   
Ludzie chcieli być chciani. Gdy im tego nie dawał, sami się odsuwali. Nie musiał im nic kazać. Sami mieli go dosyć.  
Wiadomo, nie na wszystkich działało to jednakowo skutecznie, ale w pewnym stopniu oddziaływało na wszystkich. Bo on nader jasno dawał do zrozumienia ludziom, że ich nie chce przy sobie. I to wystarczało… ludzie sami rezygnowali z niego, nikogo nie musiał się pozbywać.  
Wyjątkiem był Janek. Od niedawna, kiedyś to się go specjalnie nie musiał pozbywać, bo dzieciak sam usiłował się od nich wszystkich uwolnić.   
Jednak odkąd pewien jasnowłosy, bardzo uparty człowiek wywrócił życie jego brata do góry nogami, Janek znacznie się uspołecznił. I jeszcze bardziej go irytował, niż kiedyś.   
Tak, Michał był pewien, że wolał tamtego wiecznie znikającego dzikusa, który cały świat miał w poważaniu i na pewno nie palnąłby mu kazania o byciu wrednym dla ludzi, którzy za niego ryzykowali życie na bezdrożach Tybetu. Tamten Janek miałby to gdzieś.  
Ale świat się zmienił. Jego mały brat miał rodzinę i irytującą manierę ładowania mu się na bezczela w życie. A raczej w to, co Michał „ _życiem_ ” nazywał bardziej z przekory, niż z przekonaniem.

\- Śniadanie – już w progu wspólnego pokoju powitał go przerażająco spokojny ton, w którym czaiła się groźba.   
Wywrócił lekko oczami, rzucając bratu znużone spojrzenie.  
\- A ja Michał, dzień dobry – prychnął, kierując się wprost ku drzwiom wyjściowym.  
\- Cześć, może choć kawy się napijesz? – jedynym, który z pozoru zdawał się po prostu nie dostrzegać zgrzytu był Andrzej. Ale jedno spojrzenie na spokojnie wszechwiedzącą minę wystarczyło, by nawet ktoś tak średnio rozumiejący ludzi, jak Michał, wiedział, że owe niedostrzeganie napięcia było tylko pozorne.   
Michał zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu.  
\- Może później, dzięki.  
Wilmowski uniósł na niego wzrok znad rozłożonych, gęsto zapisanych kartek. Wskazał blat stołu koło miejsca, gdzie zwykle – gdy już musiał – siadał Michał.  
\- Poczta jest dla ciebie – rzucił łagodnie.  
Wzrok geologa od razu skierował się na białą kopertę. Uniósł brwi.  
\- Do mnie?  
\- Mhm.   
\- Nie oczekiwałem niczego od nikogo – ze zmarszczonym czołem zerknął na brata – Trzeba było otworzyć.  
\- Chciałem – mruknął Janek znad swojej kawy, wymownie zerkając przy tym na geografa, który jednak nie poczuwał się zbytnio do winy. Andrzej obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem. Podróżnik polubownie uniósł dłonie i dodał – Odruchowo w pierwszej chwili.  
\- Ale w przeciwieństwie od panującej tutaj opinii, w ramach możliwości, szanujemy prywatność – wyjaśnił z wiele mówiącym spokojem Wilmowski.  
Michał westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Nie mam raczej nic nowego do ukrycia – prychnął, biorąc list ze stołu – A już na pewno nie w związku z…   
Nie dokończył, bo ledwie przeczytał nazwisko nadawcy, jego rozum jęknął nieszczęśliwe _„o kurwa”._  
Na chwilę zastygł w bezruchu, po prostu wpatrując się w kopertę. I sam sobie za to mentalnie przygrzał w czoło dłonią. Już bardziej oczywisty nie mógł być… kretyn jeden, cholerny kretyn.  
Zastukał kopertą o rękę. Potem ją odłożył na stół, jakby parzyła w dłonie. Niezręcznie, w urwanym ruchu zabrał od niej palce.  
Machnął lekko chaotycznie w stronę drzwi, mrucząc coś o tym, że najpierw pobiega. Nie powstrzymali go przed wyjściem, choć czuł na sobie wyraźnie ich spojrzenia.  
Odetchnął głęboko dopiero na ganku, nerwowo pocierając wierzch prawej dłoni. Za to też zwyzywał się w duchu.   
Czym niby się denerwował? A bo to pierwszy człowiek, któremu musiał zatruć życie, by się od niego odczepił?   
No pierwszy na liście nienawidzących go ludzi, Tadeusz Nowicki na pewno nie będzie. A jeśli po miesiącu stwierdził, że chce się odegrać za tamto bycie wrednym ciulem, to niech lepiej weźmie numerek i ustawi się w dość długiej kolejce.   
Oddalił się od zabudowań szybko, bezszelestnym krokiem wsuwając za gąszcz i niknąc z zasięgu wzroku ludzi na farmie.  
Ponownie złapał głębszy oddech.  
Był zmęczony.

Ledwie wyszedł z domu, szare oczy zwróciły się wyczekująco na geografa, potem na zostawiony list. Andrzej pokręcił głową z niemal oburzoną miną.  
\- Nie, Janku, no chyba żartujesz.  
\- Powiedział, że nie ma nic przeciwko.  
\- A potem wyszedł, jak się dowiedział, od kogo to list.  
\- Ale nadal nie powiedział, że sobie nie życzy… - zauważył Smuga rozkładając ręce. Westchnął z rezygnacją, gdy Wilmowski nadał miał kamiennie neutralną, karcącą minę – Eh, czyli stracimy całą kłótnię…  
\- No jeśli będą się kłócić w tempie jeden list na półtora miesiąca, to nie nastawiaj się zbytnio na wielkie emocje – Andrzej uśmiechnął się lekko, znów z tym doskonale zorientowanym, odległym spojrzeniem kogoś, kto wie więcej niż wszyscy.  
Podobny uśmiech skrył, gdy Michał wracając do domu dwie godziny później, zabrał list ze stołu, nawet się przy nim nie zatrzymując. A potem od razu zniknął za zakrętem schodów na górne piętro. Minę miał niezmiennie kamienną.

****

_Szanowny bosmanie,_  
_Nie będzie przesadą orzec, że nie spodziewałem się tak pozytywnego przyjęcia mojego listu, bez względu na jego długość czy treść. Podziękowania przekażę._  
_Co do długości listu, nie wiem, czy potrafię poprawić się zadowalająco. Nie najlepiej mi to wychodzi, mówiąc szczerze._  
_Sądzę także, że znacznie ciekawiej obecną sytuację opisze któryś z panów Wilmowskich, czy nawet mój brat. Ze swej strony nadmienię więc jedynie, że nikomu nic bezpośrednio nie zagraża._  
_Cieszy mnie, że doszukuje się Pan, bosmanie, jaśniejszych stron swojego położenia i że jakieś Pan znalazł._

Pisanie przerwało mu stukanie do drzwi.   
Uniósł wzrok z lekkim rozdrażnieniem, gdy dźwięk się powtórzył, ostatecznie wyrywając go ze skupienia. Skrył zirytowane westchnięcie.   
Dobieranie słów po polsku do pisania było znacznie trudniejsze, niż gdy mówił, a przecież i z tym początkowo miał spory kłopot.   
\- Wejść! – rzucił, nim pomyślał o choćby niewielkim zmiękczeniu naturalnie szorstkiego, odpychającego tonu.  
Ale akurat Janka jego ton głosu nigdy nie ruszał. Podróżnik bez wahania wszedł do pokoju, obrzucając szybkim spojrzeniem siedzącego na podłodze brata.  
\- Jak tam?  
\- No żyję, jak widać – ciemne brwi uniosły się lekko.  
\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o wynalazku zwanym „krzesłem”? – wzrok Janka otaksował go ponownie.  
Michał skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Ta, o tym nowocześnie elektrycznym z Ameryki też.  
Brat lekko zmarszczył brwi. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na rozpoczętym liście. Michał wyczuł jego namysł, od razu machinalnie odwrócił kartkę literami do dołu.  
\- Mówiłeś, że chcesz…?  
\- Zabieram cię na dół.  
\- Brzmi jak groźba.  
\- Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? – jego wisielcze poczucie humoru niezbyt działało na Janka, do tego to on już przywykł.   
\- Tak – odparł bez wahania, patrząc wprost na niego. Nauczył się już przecież kłamać ze spokojem.  
\- Kiedy i co?  
Michał posłał mu ostre, gniewne spojrzenie, nieco pochylając głowę.  
\- Nie masz co robić, młody? – warknął cicho.  
Janek nie uciekł. Powoli kucnął przed nim, wciąż wpatrując się w niego tym swoim przeszywająco spokojnym spojrzeniem zaklinacza dzikich zwierząt.  
\- Ano nie mam. Tylko pamięć mam jeszcze, chwała Bogu, dobrą. I na pewno cię dziś w kuchni nie widziałem.   
Michał westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie.  
\- Minęło południe. Więc? Jadłeś coś dziś?  
\- Zapomniałem… - warknął tonem, który nader jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie drążenia tego tematu.  
Janek głupi nie był, wyłapał znaczące obniżenie głosu i wrogie, czekające na atak spojrzenie. Powoli skinął głową.  
\- No to ci przypominam. Chodź – jego wzrok spoczął na kartce i piórze – Chyba, że wolisz najpierw dokończyć list do Tadka?  
\- Nie odpisuję mu.. to nie to piszę – sam właściwie nie wiedział, czemu taką wersję przyjął.  
Janek spokojnie skinął głową po raz drugi.  
\- W porządku. Ale, gdy już do niego będziesz pisał, to pamiętaj, by…  
\- Przeprosić za bycie ostatnim złamasem? Tak, wiem. Przyswoiłem ten materiał, serio. Ogarnięte. Poszli za nami do Tybetu, czyli są „nasi”, a na „naszych” się nie warczy. Serio. Wiem – wycedził ze spokojem.  
Brat nie skomentował tego, dokończył łagodnie:  
\- Pamiętaj, by adresować na Bombaj, tam list złapie go najszybciej, nawet jeśli dopiero w powrotnej drodze z Alwaru.   
Michał starannie skrył wszelkie emocje. Skinął krótko głową.  
\- Jasne. Dzięki.  
\- Umiesz tak powiedzieć „dzięki”, jakbyś mówił „obyś spadł ze schodów” – zaśmiał się cicho Janek, wstając z ziemi.  
Michał uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, niemal wilczo.  
\- Do tego trzeba mieć talent – westchnął bezgłośnie, gdy brat kiwnął na niego znacząco – Nie podarujesz mi…?  
\- Nie. Trzy posiłki dziennie. Jak na wyprawie.   
\- Na wyprawie człowiek się męczy, potrzebuje prowiantu i…  
\- Chodź, chodź, nie wymyślaj – Janek wyciągnął nawet rękę do niego, jakby chciał złapać go za bark. Ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, przypomniawszy sobie, że ostatnim razem na taki gest, Michał spiął się, uskoczył i niemal mu przywalił.  
Były zesłaniec nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej, widząc jak dłoń brata się cofnęła. Wyciągnął do niego rękę powoli, tłumiąc zdenerwowanie.  
Janek złapał jego dłoń ostrożnie, niemal nieśmiało. Wyczuł drżenie mięśni przedramienia pod swoją ręką. Ale Michał nie zabrał dłoni. Wstał z ziemi, korzystając z pomocy brata.  
Widział jak szare oczy zabłysły ciepło. Odetchnął głęboko.  
Poszedł za nim na dół, czując tylko lekki nacisk na krtani i wokół żołądka. Tylko drobny, taki naturalny już niemal.  
Nie było tak źle…

_Myślę, że dowodzenie na wyprawie mogłoby się Panu nawet spodobać, zwłaszcza w odpowiednim gronie. Mam nadzieję, że i ono jest w miarę pozytywne i więcej Panu pomaga, niż utrudnia funkcjonowanie._  
_Chciałem także dodać, być może niezręczne, ale szczere, wyrazy żalu z mojej strony za może zbyt ostre potraktowanie Pana._  
_Nie próbuję się usprawiedliwić, nie oczekuję od Pana zrozumienia. Żałuję po prostu zabrania głosu w sprawie Pańskiego wyjazdu, nie powinno mnie to wcale dotyczyć. Mogło to zostać źle zrozumiane i za to Pana przepraszam._  
_Pragnę też zaznaczyć, że nie żywię do Pana odczuć negatywnych i życzę Panu dobrze._  
_Zapytuję też o efekty pierwszego etapu Pańskiej podróży, Pańskie zdrowie i ogólny kształt wydarzeń na wyprawie._  
_Usiłowałem napisać list nieco dłuższy, chyba jednak po prostu tego nie potrafię._  
_Z wyrazami szacunku, załączając pozdrowienia_  
_M.S._

  
*****

_Szanowny Panie Smuga,_  
_Cieszy mnie, że udało mi się Pana zaskoczyć choć raz na tyle, by się Pan nie spodziewał takich moich działań. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to ostatni raz…_  
_Wyprawę oceniam pozytywnie, także z uwagi na grono ludzi wokół mnie. Ludzie tutaj są całkiem sympatyczni, umieją się dogadać i nawet nie trzeba na nich warczeć._  
_Chwilowo okrętujemy się z kilkoma klatkami i roboty mam zbyt wiele, by się rozpisać w odpowiedzi. Napiszę później więcej, jeśli będzie Pan chciał kontynuować tę korespondencję._  
_A tego to ja od Pana nie wymagam, niech się Pan nie czuje przymuszany._  
_Powiem krótko, Panie Smuga, ja od Pana nie wymagam lubienia mnie, ani rozliczania się z tego, co Pan mówił, czy robił._  
_Nie wydawał mi się Pan skłonny do filozofowania. Stąd moje lekkie zdziwienie… I jeśli Panu to ktoś kazał napisać, to niech się Pan nie wysila więcej. Wbrew mniemaniom, ja wiele rozumiem, nie trzeba mi nic tłumaczyć. Przeprosiny przyjmuję, choć wątpię, by były Pana inicjatywą._  
_Proszę się nie przejmować, nie musi Pan udawać, naprawdę._  
_Mimo wszystko miło mi, że mi Pan nie życzy udławienia się gwoździem czy zżarcia żywcem przez tygrysy. Szalenie to doceniam._  
_Także Pana pozdrawiam_  
_T.N._

Michał parsknął cicho, niemal bezgłośnie, czytając list po raz czwarty. Ta. Bądź raz jeden człowieku przyzwoitszy, niż skończony sukinsyn, to wszyscy wiedzą od razu, że coś zmyślasz…  
Jakie to było szalenie podbudowujące, że już tak dobrze szło mu odpychanie od siebie ludzi. Tak dobrze, że umiał im po prostu wmówić, że dokładnie taki jest. Tak, stanowczo to był jego sukces. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nienawidził tej małej chwili krótko po otworzeniu oczu, gdy wszystko wokoło było jakby zamglone i nierealne. To jedno uderzenie serca, gdy wszystko było ciemne, obce, duszące.  
Jedno uderzenie serca, podczas którego nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest… jedna chwila, gdy nie mógł się ruszyć, nie oddychał… nie myślał, nie potrafił, coś blokowało go w lodowatych kleszczach.  
Potem jego wzrok skupiał się na jasnej ścianie pokoju. Na czystej, niepodrapanej farbie. Na oknie i parapecie. Na kurtce powieszonej na krześle. Na broni na haczyku przy drzwiach.  
I już oddychał na nowo, głęboko, jakby zdążył zatęsknić za powietrzem. To australijskie było suche, ciepłe, tak zupełnie inne… niezatęchłe, bez śladu mrozu, bez zapachu krwi czy żelaza.  
Oddychał chwilę, starannie i powoli, wpatrując się w pokój intensywnie, by jego zafiksowany umysł przyswoił fakt, że jest do pieprzonej cholery na farmie Allanów w sercu australijskiej głuszy.  
Ta chwila zawsze zajmowała mu normalnie może minutę, może dwie. Mimo to nienawidził jej z całego serca. Nienawidził tego nacisku, który rósł w gardle, dławił oddech i zaciskał się, zsuwając na żołądek, gniotąc go żelazną pięścią.  
Łupanie serca niosło się mocno w głowie, gdy nie myślał o niczym, tylko o oddechu. Poczekał, aż się wyrównał… aż przestał go łapać chaotycznie, z paniczną, absurdalną obawą, że może nie otrzyma kolejnego haustu.  
Nienawidził się budzić.  
Słońce jeszcze nie wstało, widoczny za oknem horyzont dopiero leciutko się rozjaśniał. Pieprzona czwarta, może wpół do piątej rano.   
Skoro na razie udało mu się uspokoić oddech, nie zamierzał ryzykować, że zasypiając ponownie, wróci myślami do tego, co właśnie zdołał zepchnąć głęboko na dno umysłu.  
Pierwsza racjonalna myśl, powstała w głowie odkąd się obudził, zawierała się w jednym, wysyczanym desperackim szeptem słowie: „Wyjść”. Wyjść z pokoju, z domu, z farmy, z kraju, ze świata, z życia…  
Wyjść. Iść przed siebie, póki mu było wolno.  
Wyjść, póki nic go nie trzymało w jednym miejscu. Póki nie było straży. Póki nie groziła za to kula w łeb. Wyjść. Iść. Iść… _iść_.   
Nie  
Opanował myśl, koncertując uwagę na leżących na stole książkach, których nie otworzył ani raz. Ale leżały tam odkąd pierwszy raz zamknął za sobą drzwi do tego pokoju. Andrzej je przyniósł, nie chciał od niego niczego. Po prostu je dał.  
Notes i ołówki. Nigdy ich nawet nie dotknął. Ale Janek doniósł je któregoś dnia, bez wyjaśniania, po prostu kładąc je obok książek.  
Nie rozumieli, nic nie rozumieli. Ale chcieli mu pomóc.   
I on nie mógł… nie mógł udawać, że nie wie, jak bardzo chcieli mu pomóc. Nie mógł o tym zapominać.  
Nie mógł wyjść o tej godzinie.  
Ostatnim razem, gdy…   
Odepchnął do siebie i tę myśl, ledwie na gardle znów zawarła się żelazna, lodowata pięść.   
Nie mógł wyjść, bo by panikowali, gdzie przepadł. Nie mógł wyjść bez mówienia kierownictwu wyprawy, gdzie go niesie, a już na pewno nie przed świtem, na obcym kontynencie.   
Takie były zasady. Po prostu.  
I nie miało to nic wspólnego z tamtą chwilą, gdy im zniknął i Janek szukał go dwie godziny, postawiwszy w stan gotowości każdą formę życia w okolicy. Każdą po za nim, schowanym na skraju lasu, gapiącym się w niebo, głuchym i odczepionym od ich świata,  
To nie dotyczyło tylko jego. Tomek też miał zakaz wychodzenia bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Tomek też miał się meldować, gdzie, po co, z kim i na ile czasu znika. Tak samo Sally, uprzedzająca swoich rodziców zawczasu. Tak po prostu się tutaj robiło.   
Nawet ich kierownictwo informowało siebie nawzajem, gdy wychodzili bez tego drugiego. Tak. Tak po prostu trzeba było.  
Nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego chodzeniem przed siebie aż do utraty sił, gdy tracił panowanie i po prostu cały świat wokoło znikał.   
Nie. I musiał przestać o tym myśleć.  
Otworzył okno, bo zrobiło się duszno. Zielone zarośla. Wysokie. Zielony świat, tak żywy, wręcz tętniący życiem… Suche powietrze, coraz cieplejsze z nadchodzącym świtem.  
Odetchnął nim powoli, najwolniej jak tylko potrafił.  
Spojrzał na książki od Andrzeja. Nie.   
Nie potrafił się przemóc, po prostu chwilę wpatrywał się w tytuł, aż czerniące się litery przestały układać się w wyrazy i rozlały się przed oczami, tracąc wszelkie znaczenie.  
Wtedy przeniósł wzrok na notes. Dwie wyrwane strony. Dwa listy. Pierwsze od Hemis… jeśli list nienapisany, a tylko podyktowany przez niego się liczył… jeśli nie, to były to dwa pierwsze listy od czasu…  
Słowu „ _Warszawa_ ” nie dał zabrzmieć nawet w myślach. Wyrwał trzecią stronę, by jakimkolwiek dźwiękiem zagłuszyć echo niedokończonego zdania, wciąż dudniącego mu w głowie.  
Wyrwana prosto, precyzyjnie, jednym szybkim ruchem.  
Położona płasko, równo na stole. Tuż obok tej rysy, zawsze tej samej, starej, malutkiej rysy, zrobionej pewnie lata temu, sztychem nożyka do listów, a może rozbitym naczyniem, czy może raczej po prostu uderzeniem czegoś w blat.   
Małe rzeczy.   
Nauczył się skupiać na choćby najdrobniejszych detalach, by jakkolwiek zająć uwagę. By w głowie coś się działo.   
Bo gdy myślał o czymś, co go zajmowało, mrok na dnie myśli przestawał naciskać. Odsuwał się odrobinę, niczym przyczajony do ataku drapieżnik, czekając na chwilę, gdy znów choćby odrobinę opuści gardę. Trzymał potwora na cieniutkiej smyczy, która czasami zdawała się wręcz nitką… ale jeszcze trzymał.  
Skupił się więc myślami na kartce, potem na piórze.   
Dopiero potem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał o czym pisać. Od ostatniego listu wydarzyło się z nowych rzeczy to, że przetrwał trzy sprzeczki z bratem o konieczność jedzenia, jedną o łażenie samotnie po buszu, jedną łagodnie przyjazną rozmowę z Andrzejem, który niemal wypruwał sobie żyły, by okazać mu, że chce pomóc.  
No i zniósł trzymanie Janka za rękę przez całe czterdzieści osiem sekund, wyliczonych oddechami w głowie. Tak. Sukces, kurwa, na miarę stulecia.   
Machinalnie przejechał palcami po wierzchu prawej dłoni, mocno, na granicy brutalności, tak, by zostały ślady. Bo poczuł.  
Wrócił do gapienia się w kartkę.   
No jak tak dalej pójdzie, to siły niebios zlitują się i za niego napiszą choć zdanie, albo stół wchłonie wyrwaną stronę, rozwiązując jego problem.  
Ta cholerna cisza w głowie!! Słyszał dudnienie serca, bo nic więcej nie było w jego umyśle. Tylko ten dźwięk. No i ten mrok, schowany starannie, czekający na chwilę do ataku.  
Zastukał palcami w blat, powoli, delikatnie, samymi opuszkami dwóch palców. Trzech. Wszystkimi.   
Oczu nie zamknął, nie chciał ryzykować. Ale na szarej ze zmęczenia twarzy pojawił się blady cień uśmiechu. Zastukał ponownie. Tępy, monotonny dźwięk. Bezpiecznie drewniany, żadnego brzęczenia żelastwa.   
Spróbował szybciej… uśmiechnął się już wyraźniej, z bladym, obrzydliwie gorzkim rozbawieniem. No jak „Marsylianka” to jeszcze nie brzmiało. Ale rytm utrzymał.   
Cisza w głowie zaczęła powolutku znikać. Dawno zapomniany dźwięk poniósł się nieśmiało, bez echa, niemal szeptem.   
Ale nabierał siły z każdym małym stuknięciem w stół.   
Nie pamiętał ani słowa… ale rytm, strzępy melodii wyryły się w mózgu za bardzo, by je zapomnieć.   
Skupił myśl na nich, gdy znów pochylił się nad kartką.   
Pierwszy ruch był nie do końca pewny, nakreślony ołówkiem – starannie zabranym z blatu, tak, by nie dotknąć innych – ale gorzki śmiech brał go na myśl, jak bezosobowy był ten napis. Jak stracił wszelki charakter. Jakby nie pisał go człowiek, a maszyna drukarska o czcionce przypominjącej pismo.  
Ale na zawijasy nie miał siły. Stawiał litery powoli, ze skupieniem, oszczędnie, bez jednego zbędnego drgnienia na papierze.  
Pierwsza kartka została rozdarta na pół, gdy po namyśle uznał, że nie należy pisać w ten sposób. Nie zgiął jej. Odłożył po prostu.  
Zawiesił na chwilę wzrok na niej.

_Szanowny bosmanie,_  
_Ma Pan prawo uważać, że zostałem nakłoniony do przeproszenia Pana, choć nie jest do końca prawda. Owszem, mój brat odbył ze mną rozmowę na ten temat, ale sama refleksja o niesprawiedliwym potraktowaniu Pana była wynikiem przypomnienia sobie, że Pan..._

Nie, stanowczo się to nie nadawało.  
  
_Rozumiem, że nie wierzy Pan w prawdziwość tamtych słów i zupełnie się nie dziwię. Sam bym sobie nie uwierzył na Pana miejscu._

Kurwa, no tak to się nie dogadają.   
Nie kul się, nie podkładaj karku na cios. Kto będzie chciał przywalić, i tak to zrobi. Ale niech nie ma satysfakcji, że mu to umożliwiłeś.   
Zgiął kartkę, rozdzierając w dłoniach szybkim, gniewnym ruchem. Nacisk na gardle wrócił…  
Nie, nie, NIE. Nie zamierzał się nikomu podkładać.  
Skoro Tadek sceptycznie przyjął tamte słowa, to jego sprawa. Choć nie można było go winić. Choć…

_Biorąc pod uwagę, że zwykłem zachowywać się jak ostatni skurwiel, nie dziwi mnie, że uciekł Pan za ocean, gdy dałem do zrozumienia, że nie chcę Pana pomocy._

Nie klnie się w listach oficjalnych. Pieprzone zasady.  
Druga rozdarta kartka. Tym razem nierówno, mocno, z wyrwanym kawałkiem…   
Odetchnął głęboko, powoli, zaciskając palce na prawej dłoni. Tak, by poczuć, aż do chwili drętwiejącego bólu w nadgarstku.  
Nie. Nie zamierzał prosić o zrozumienie. Nie chciał. Niczego nie chciał. Od nikogo. Nawet od siebie.

Ostateczna wersja listu była zarazem ósmą, pisaną już niemal ze znużeniem, z ponurym przekonaniem o obowiązku dokończenia tego, co się zaczęło.  
Za oknem wstał już nowy, słoneczny dzień. Australijski upał zapanował nad nimi już na dobre, zanim Michał dokończył list.

*****

Gdy się ma niewyparzony język, poczucie dziwnie rozumianej winy połączone z myślą „do jasnej cholery, przecież to nie moja wina, nie tak to miało być!” nie jest niczym nowym.   
Po prawdzie, to Tadek zaczął się do tego powoli przyzwyczajać, przestając się już tym przejmować.   
Za pierwszym razem, gdy Janek zwrócił mu niezręcznie uwagę, że nie pasuje mu zwracanie jego uwagi w sposób brutalnie bezpośredni – przywaleniem wielkiego łapska po plecach – Tadek dosłownie chciał zapaść się pod ziemię.   
Przepraszając miał zaś niedoparte wrażenie, że Smuga zaczął żałować, że o tym wspomniał, bo on z kolei wycofał się, uznając, że sprawa jest nieważna i mogą udać, że tego nie było.   
Ta chwila była dość niezręczna, by Nowicki zapamiętał to na dobre. Nigdy więcej nie powitał z zaskoczenia podróżnika, grzmotnąwszy go w łopatkę. Na wpół przytomny z bólu, lekko pod wpływem rumu, niewyspany i oblały Smuga podziękował mu za to średnio zrozumiale ale szczerze, gdy marynarz wyjął mu chunchuzką kulę z barku. Wspomniał coś o problemie z zaufaniem, gdy kogoś krótko znał. I podziękował za zrozumienie.  
Tadek pocieszał się, że rankiem nie tylko on czuł się niezręcznie, bo podróżnik wpatrywał się w niego niepewnie, z nawet dość głupią miną miejscami. Na koniec zapewnił, że mu ufa i że to był ostatni raz, gdy dał się znieczulić rumem. Bosman dokopał im obu, prychając z niewybrednym rozbawieniem, że Smuga nie jest pierwszym, który zaczął przy nim gadać po alkoholu, zapewne nie będzie też ostatnim, więc nie ma co się przejmować.   
Uśmiali się potem z tego obaj, gdy Tadek wytknął mu, że w ramach znieczulenia podróżnik dostał od niego dosłownie kubek rumu, więc tak naprawdę, to raczej nie powinna być kwestia alkoholu, a osłabienia organizmu, albo uroku osobistego marynarza, któremu ludzie chyba po prostu lubili się zwierzać.  
Nie wyszło więc to aż tak źle. Ale uczucie gorzkiej świadomości, że komuś dołożył bólu, bo najpierw zrobił, potem pomyślał… to dławiące przekonanie, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby się po prostu przestał odzywać, bo tylko robi ludziom krzywdę… tego uczucia Tadek serdecznie nienawidził. 

I dlatego tamtego dnia od pierwszej chwili snuł się po pokoju w pałacu maharadży, jak cholerny tygrys po klatce. Przeczytał list po raz kolejny.  
Taaa… powinien się był już przestawić, że ze Smugami jest tak, że oni co innego mówią, co innego myślą, a jeszcze co innego planują. Ci ludzie go wykończą. Boże, choć tyle dobrze, że pod wpływem Andrzeja, ich Smuga znormalniał na tyle, by zdarzało mu się być zwyczajnie, po ludzku szczerym.  
Z Michałem sprawa była najwyraźniej jeszcze bardziej porypana niż sądził. List przeczytał trzy razy. Raz nawet na głos, pod nosem, łażąc w kółko w skupieniu.  
Tak. Stanowczo powinien uwzględnić jedną, ważną sprawę.  
Michał Smuga silił się na paskudnie słabe, czarne poczucie humoru, gdy maskował swoje prawdziwe odczucia. To nie było takie znów trudne do pojęcia, tak?!  
Cholerni ludzie niemówiący, co myślą! Czy to było tak skomplikowane, walnąć prosto z mostu: „stary, sorry, poniosło mnie, między nami gra, postawię ci rum czy coś, udajmy, że tego nie było”? Naprawdę? Nie, trzeba było kluczyć i wymyślać, kombinować jak koń pod górę. Syzyfowy koń. No do diabła!

_Szanowny bosmanie,_  
_Winić Pana jest trudno, przeto precyzuję, na wypadek, gdyby zaczął Pan podejrzewać mojego brata o spisek w celu wyjaśnienia z Panem tamtej sytuacji pomiędzy nami._  
_Nie musi się Pan martwić, Janek nie miał w tym większego udziału. Zmusił mnie do tego ktoś, tak, ale ktoś niematerialny. Możemy zrzucić to na karb halucynacji po kilku dobach czuwania w celu no nie wiem, może pilnowania, ale też nie wiem czego, może być sufit. Sufit nie uciekł, a ja przyswajam świat na nowo w rzetelnie suchy sposób. To był jednorazowy epizod._  
_Nie ma więc powodów do obaw, Panie bosmanie. Więcej Pan na pewno nie uświadczy mojego „wysilania się”, będę to miał na uwadze._  
_W pełni świadomy swych czynów, przez nikogo nie przymuszany, pytam więc Pana o wydarzenia na wyprawie i proszę o przekazanie pozdrowień dla naszych znajomych z Alwaru, jeśli Pan wciąż tam przebywa._  
_Z mojej strony nie dzieje się nic nowego. Koali Panu nie narysuję, bo rysować nie potrafię._  
_Załączając wyrazy szacunku_  
_M.S._

Cholera.   
Na pierwszy rzut oka uznałby, że teraz to już na pewno nie powinien ciągnąć tej męczącej ich obu korespondencji. Mógłby nawet pozwolić panu Smudze mieć w niej ostatnie słowo, po prostu nie odpisując mu więcej na list.  
Ale potem… potem przeczytał list na głos.  
I poczuł się parszywie. Bo zrozumiał coś, co było schowane pomiędzy wierszami.  
  
Odpisał mu jeszcze tego samego dnia, długo i barwnie opisując dotychczasowe etapy podróży z przewożeniem zwierząt od jednego miasta do drugiego. Nakreślił nawet sytuację z poszczególnymi okazami, rozwodząc się na pół strony nad problemem uciekających im małpek i załogi goniącej je po połowie podpokładu.  
Tym razem list zajął przeszło pięć kartek.   
Na koniec przeprosił go za swoją gburowatą reakcję na wcześniejszy list, tłumacząc to zmęczeniem i napięciem w związku z pracą. Podkreślił też, że szalenie mu miło, że geolog jednak zdecydował się mu odpisać. Ostrożnie zapytał go o problemy ze snem i ogólnie pojęte samopoczucie.  
Dopiero po zaklejeniu koperty zdał sobie sprawę, że to był najdłuższy list, jaki napisał w całym swym życiu… 

Drugi, podobnie opisowy i utrzymany w żartobliwie barwnym, pełnym anegdotek tonie, list do Michała zaczął pisać już pierwszego dnia rejsu z Bombaju na Cejlon.

*****

W pierwszej chwili Michał z przerażeniem ocenił grubość koperty, wręczonej mu przez Andrzeja z lekkim uśmiechem, podczas śniadania z którego się zamierzał ulotnić.  
Przyglądał jej się dość podejrzliwie, by Wilmowski nie wytrzymał i rzucił z leciutkim rozbawieniem:  
\- Ufamy Tadkowi. Na pewno nie ma tam wąglika czy jakiejś sproszkowanej trucizny. Możesz śmiało otwierać.  
Michał posłał mu grobowe spojrzenie. Zgiął kopertę. Nie było w niej metalu, wyczuł tylko kartki. Co do cholery?  
Janek obserwował go bez widocznych emocji, ale bardzo uważnie. W końcu skinął bratu głową zachęcająco.  
\- No otwórzże to.  
Michał uciszył go jeszcze groźniejszym, mrocznym spojrzeniem. Rozdarł kopertę palcem, bo nie potrafił się jakoś przemóc do małych nożyków stworzonych z myślą ułatwienia tego.   
Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Janka aż do chwili, gdy Andrzej wstrząsnął głową w tylko sobie wiadomym, znaczącym ruchu. Chyba jednak nie tylko sobie, bo Janek nagle zainteresował się swoją kawą, przestając wpatrywać się w brata.   
Nie przestawało go zadziwiać to, na jakim poziomie ci dwaj umieli porozumiewać się bez użycia słów. Jakby… co do cholery? Komunikowali się ruchami dłoni, spojrzeniami, znaczącym kiwnięciem w ten, czy inny sposób. Jak...?   
Spojrzał do koperty z kamienną miną.   
Same kartki. List. Cholerny list, dość gruby, by koperta była ciężka. Przesunął je samą opuszką palca. Pięć kartek, podwójnie zapisanych, złożonych na trzy części, by weszły do koperty.  
Tadeusz Nowicki napisał cholerne dziesięć stron do niego.  
Jego zeznania przed skazaniem liczyły mniej kartek! Co do diabła? Bardziej opisowo się już gróźb naprawdę nie dało zawrzeć?  
Wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa wyjaśnienia.  
Nie dostrzegł więc, jak na ten ruch Janek wzniósł bezsilnie dłonie w wyraźnie desperacji.   
\- Na głos byś to wziął i przeczytał – westchnął pod nosem.   
Andrzej z tajemniczo spokojną, łagodną miną mieszał herbatę. Posłał zdruzgotanemu podróżnikowi delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Nie znęcaj się już nad tą grzanką z łaski swojej. I daj bratu choć namiastkę życia prywatnego.  
\- Ale…  
\- Wolałbym, gdybyś skupił się na pilnowaniu Tomka i Sally.  
\- Tato – burknął rozespany głos od strony kuchni.  
\- Uderz w stół – zaśmiał się cicho Wilmowski – Nie poznaję cię, Tomku, myślałem, że od dwóch godzin biegasz po buszu.  
\- Raz się chciałem wyspać…  
Andrzej nie zdążył mu nic odpowiedzieć, bo odruchowo uniósł głowę, gdy przez pokój przeszedł Michał, szybkim krokiem wychodząc z domu. Nie wytłumaczył się ani słowem, po prostu wyszedł.   
W dłoni trzymał notes i kopertę z listem od Tadka.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się wymownie do swojego Smugi. Ten tylko westchnął, mordując grzankę ostatecznym, szybkim ruchem.  
Tomek uniósł wysoko brwi, jako że wszedł do pokoju dopiero w tamtej chwili.   
\- Czy ja chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi?  
\- Chcesz, ale nikt nie wie, więc się nie dowiesz – mruknął filozoficznie zadumanym tonem Smuga.  
Tomek zamrugał oczami, potem pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Cóż. Może to po prostu on się nie wyspał i wolnej czaił, o co tu szło… czy coś…?

*****

Michał przeczytał list od Tadka ze cztery razy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiechał mniej więcej w chwili, gdy miał już napisane pół listu do niego i przyłapał się na nieśmiałej myśli, że w sumie to mógłby narysować mu tę koalę, gdyby się jednak postarał.  
Ofuknął sam siebie w duchu.  
List napisał, koali nie narysował.  
Ale po dwóch dniach znał list od Tadka na pamięć. Całe cholerne dziesięć stron. Zwłaszcza samą końcówkę, którą początkowo usiłował ominąć, czytając…   
Bo Tadek się nie obraził. Bo Tadek chciał się pogodzić na tyle, że poświęcił mu pewnie ze dwie, a może raczej ze cztery godziny z życia, pisząc do niego o swojej wyprawie.   
Naprawdę niemal mu narysował tę cholerną koalę. 

_Szanowny bosmanie,_  
_Oficjalnie jest Pan autorem najdłuższego tekstu, jaki przeczytałem od czasu studiów bodajże. Przeprasza mnie Pan za formę listu, mówiąc, że nie umie Pan pisać dość „ładnie”._  
_Bosmanie, mówię wprost, to był najciekawszy list, jaki czytałem, odkąd sięgam pamięcią. Powinien Pan spisywać swoje przeżycia, czyta się to bardzo dobrze._  
_Żałuję, że nie mogę odwdzięczyć się równie barwnym i ciekawym listem. U mnie dzieje się bowiem niewiele, chwilowo usiłuję przypomnieć sobie słowa „Marsylianki” i przemóc, by zacząć lekturę książek od Andrzeja._  
_Chciałbym Panu odpisać szerzej… rzecz w tym, że nie ma o czym. Dni są tutaj prawie jednakowe, zanudziłby się Pan na śmierć, gdybym je opisywał. Zresztą ja i tak nie umiałbym tego opisać tak, by samemu nad tym nie zasnąć._  
_Rozważam zabranie się na wyprawę w busz z Tomkiem, ale to wciąż sfera planów. Jeśli dojdzie to do skutku, opiszę to, by choć śladowo zrewanżować się za ten list._  
_Dziękuję za przekazanie pozdrowień Panditowi Davasarmanowi._  
_Dziękuję też Panu za wykazanie się tak wielkim zrozumieniem dla mnie, choć szczerze mówiąc, nie liczyłem na to. Uspokajam też, zaznaczając, że moje poczucie humoru nieco odbiega od normy. Nie ma Pan powodu do obaw, naprawdę. Ujęły mnie wyrazy troski, ale naprawdę, nic mi nie jest. Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję._  
_Niech Pan przestanie mnie zadręczać tematem koali, dobrze? Nie narysuję Panu nic, nie rysowałem do bardzo, bardzo dawna. Mogę napisać, że trzymam się znośnie. Czy to wystarczy?_  
_Mam nadzieję, że podróż do Cejlonu przebiegła bez zakłóceń – i nic wam nie uciekło tym razem i nie zżarło worka cukru. Swoją drogą, nie sądziłem, że małpki lubią cukier…_  
_W każdym razie, łączę pozdrowienia i pozwolę sobie napisać, że czekam na kolejny list z wieściami od Pana._  
_M.S._

_PS. To najdłuższy list, jaki dotąd napisałem…_  
_PPS. Proszę zignorować tę uwagę, nie wiem, czemu o tym wspomniałem._

*****

_Szanowny Panie Smuga,_  
_Szalenie miło mi, że mój list nie wydał się Panu nudny. Dzięki. Nie sądziłem, że się spodoba aż tak._  
_Na osobnej kartce dorzucam tekst „Marsylianki”, kilka słów może być niestety przekręconych – pisałem z pamięci – sugeruję więc Panu, by zapytać o nie Andrzeja, on może pamiętać. Nie wiem, jakie książki żeś Pan dostał od niego, ale brałbym to w ciemno, jego biblioteka jest jak najbardziej w porządku._  
_Z całego serca Pana zachęcam do wybrania się na włóczęgę z naszym smykiem. Tomek Panu pokaże cuda krainy kangurów, proszę mi wierzyć. Może jeśli spotka Pan koalę, łatwiej ją będzie Panu narysować (i nie, nie zamierzam Panu tego podarować, wybacz Pan.) Także namawiam, naprawdę namawiam, niech Pan idzie z Tomkiem na tę wycieczkę, nie pożałuje Pan._  
_Jestem dumny, napisał Pan całkiem długi, porządny list! Brawo._  
_A odnośnie wyprawy, o którą Pan pytasz, działo się sporo…_

Tym razem znów ledwo wcisnął kartki do koperty. I czuł się dobrze… jakoś dziwnie lekko, jakby tym razem naprawdę postąpił dobrze. Jakby coś zaczynało być w porządku.   
Tylko nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, czym to „coś” było.  
Ale _coś_ było. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Muszę narysować cholerną koalę.  
\- Ja… - ton urwał się, jakby Smuga nie bardzo miał pomysł, czy jest sens coś mówić, a jeśli nawet to, co właściwie. W końcu skinął głową w zamyślony sposób i elokwentnie orzekł – Mhm.  
Michał bez większych wyjaśnień, wprosił mu się do pokoju, przeszedł przez całą jego szerokość, usiadł na parapecie – ten człowiek chyba po prostu nie umiał siedzieć normalnie na krześle – i zapatrzył ze skupieniem gdzieś w bliżej nieokreślony punkt na ścianie po drugiej stronie pokoju.  
\- I to cię sprowadza? – odgadł po długiej chwili ciszy podróżnik.  
\- Poniekąd.  
\- Mhm – powtórzył więc Smuga, odsuwając na bok jakieś opracowanie, nad którym siedział od godziny – Cóż, chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc, ale z rysowania, to mogę ci co najwyżej trzasnąć wzorek z hieroglifów.   
Michał blado się uśmiechnął, pokręcił głową, więc najwyraźniej hieroglify jego sytuacji nie ratowały.  
\- Ignorant – parsknął rozbawiony głos od progu, Wilmowski zajrzał do pokoju, opierając dłoń o framugę – Hieroglify były sztuką, Janku, sztuką. A tobie się po prostu nie chce pisać staranniej.  
Smuga wskazał geografa ruchem dłoni.  
\- I to jest przykład wybiórczego słuchu. Dwadzieścia minut drę się, czy by mi nie pomógł z raportem, to nic, licho porwało. Ale jak jednym zdaniem wspomnę o czymś, co się będzie mógł nabijać, od razu się materializuje.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się szeroko, bez śladu skruchy.  
\- Ależ ja się nie nabijam z ciebie. Stwierdzam tylko fakty, które potwierdza każdy, kto kiedykolwiek czytał coś z twoich notatek.  
\- Hakenbeckowi nie przeszkadzały nigdy.  
\- Pewnie dlatego, że od kilkunastu lat nie dostał na biurko ani jednego twojego raportu – podsunął mu wniosek Wilmowski czarująco uprzejmym tonem.   
Grobowa mina Smugi mówiła sama za siebie. Uniósł lekko brwi, zupełnie spokojnym tonem kogoś, kto doprawdy nie rozumie, co tak bawi innych, zauważył:  
\- Rozmowa toczyła się wokół koali. Jeśli możesz nam pomóc, to…  
\- Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że znikam na chwilę, dzieciaki znalazły coś w buszu i chcą pokazać. Pewnie nam zejdzie do obiadu, więc za ten czas nie rozwalcie domu, dobra?  
\- Broń? – podróżnik obrzucił go uważniejszym spojrzeniem.   
\- Wziąłem, wziąłem.   
Michał przyglądał się tej rozmowie z lekkim, zadumanym uśmiechem. Gdyby mu ktoś pięć lat temu powiedział, że tak będzie wyglądać życie jego brata… i poniekąd także i jego życie… chyba wysłałby tego kogoś do wszystkich diabłów.  
Stracił jednak resztki rozbawienia, gdy ledwie Wilmowski zniknął im z oczu na schodach, Janek spojrzał wprost na geologa, zapominając o wcześniejszych zajęciach.  
\- Narysować koalę? – powtórzył z namysłem – Po co?  
\- Szczegóły utajnione.  
\- Nienawidzę, gdy to mówisz – westchnął podróżnik, ale nie drążył kwestii – No to w czym problem? Taki rysunek zająłby ci z dziesięć minut pewnie.   
\- Mogę mieć dziwne pytanie? – Michał zwrócił na niego świdrująco spokojne, nieodgadnione spojrzenie.  
\- Jasne – dostrzegł u brata wahanie, które powoli przechodziło w zaniepokojenie – Strzelaj.  
\- Po tym jak tygrys zamordował tego przewodnika… w Bengalii… jak przemogłeś się, by znów podejść do jakiegoś tygrysa? Mówiłeś, że byłeś ranny… domyślam się, że nieszczególnie uśmiechała ci się myśl, żeby znów walczyć z tygrysem. Co zrobiłeś, by to zwalczyć?  
Janek patrzył na niego w skupieniu, długo nic nie odpowiedział. W końcu wstrząsnął głową i mruknął:  
\- Nic. Nie zwalczyłem tego. Po prostu nie było innego wyjścia, tylko zrobić, co należało. Nie wiedziałem, że Tomek umie strzelać dość dobrze, by zabić tygrysa.   
\- Czyli elementem kluczowym przełamania się był Tomek? – upewnił się powoli Michał.  
Podróżnik skinął głową z namysłem.  
\- Tak. To, że było coś ważniejszego niż strach. Ktoś.  
Były zesłaniec zamyślił się nad tymi słowami, potem pokiwał głową powoli, bez wyraźnego przekonania.   
\- Rozumiem, dzięki – rzucił, schodząc z parapetu ruchem jakby zamierzał w ogóle wyjść z pokoju.  
\- Michał – powstrzymał go łagodnie wyczekujący głos – Co to ma wspólnego z rysowaniem? Powiesz mi, o co chodzi?  
Przystanął w pół pierwszego kroku, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nic. Po prostu… szukam reguły…  
\- Każda sytuacja jest trochę inna. Byłoby łatwiej pomóc, gdybyś powiedział, o co chodzi – zasugerował Smuga powoli, wyraźnie siląc się na zrozumienie i spokojny ton, byle tylko brata nie spłoszyć.  
Michał patrzył na niego w obojętnej ciszy przez chwilę, nim odwrócił wzrok na ścianę. Jego ramiona poruszyły się w bezgłośnym westchnięciu.   
\- Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką narysowałem, była mapa.   
\- Mapa – Janek zawahał się wyraźnie, usiłując jak najszybciej domyślić się, w czym rzecz.  
Ale tego domyślić się nie mógł. I Michał dobrze o tym wiedział.  
\- Mapa linii kolejowych w okolicach Warszawy.  
\- O. To… do skoku?   
\- Mhm.   
\- Zaatakowaliście pociąg…? – upewnił się powoli podróżnik.  
\- Wiadukty. Trzy. Dwa wybuchły, jeden nie. Mieliśmy kreta – Michał mówił krótko, ucinając każde zdanie głuchą pauzą, podczas której po prostu martwo wpatrywał się gdzieś przed siebie.  
Czuł na sobie spojrzenie brata, poruszone ale też spokojne. Jakby Janek zostawił jemu pełne prawo do zareagowania na te słowa emocjonalnie, samemu po prostu czekając, aż geolog we własnym tempie podejmie opowieść.  
Gdy jednak cisza przeciągnęła się wyraźnie i Michał nie wydawał się w ogóle starać mówić dalej, podróżnik spytał ostrożnie:  
\- Ta mapa… stała się dowodem w waszej sprawie?  
Geolog skinął głową.   
\- Ze sprzętem był problem – uśmiechnął się gorzko, ledwo unosząc kąt ust. Jakby czuł, że nie powstrzyma się od reakcji mimiką, a chciał za wszelką cenę ją ukryć, więc zmusił się do imitacji uśmiechu – Nie da się wywalić w powietrze żelaznej konstrukcji osadzonej w kamieniu, dysponując garścią prochu.   
\- Po to byłeś im ty… zorganizowałeś sprzęt do wysadzania skał.  
Michał uśmiechnął się ponownie, w ten sam sposób.  
\- Poniekąd.   
\- Pojmali wszystkich, czy…  
\- Sześciu z nas. Dwóch rozstrzelali, u nich znaleziono dynamit… - Michał machinalnie wbił palce w wierzch prawej dłoni, nadal patrząc przed siebie – Jednego zamęczyli podczas śledztwa. Trzech na zsyłkę. Jednemu udało się zwiać… ale znaleźli go na drugi dzień. To, co z niego zostało… Jeden nie wytrzymał… chodził na ścinkę… więc to nie było szczególnie trudne – wyjaśnił cicho i niemal obojętnie, a potem wstrząsnął głową i dokończył zupełnie zmieniając wątek – Gdybym wtedy jakoś podpisał tę przeklętą mapę, rozstrzelaliby mnie jeszcze w Warszawie.   
\- Michał, to nie była twoja…  
\- Te dzieciaki miały po dwadzieścia lat. I nie powiedziały nic. Wiesz, co mi powiedział jeden z tych gówniarzy… nim go wyprowadzili pod ścianę…? – wykrzywił usta w bardzo gorzkim, konwulsyjnie zwartym uśmiechu – Że mam dla kogo żyć. Że będziemy trzymać się razem… i jakoś damy sobie radę.  
\- To był ich wybór – Janek wstał od stołu, ale zawahał się w pół kroku, niepewien, czy do niego podejść – Nic nie powiedzieliście, bo wszyscy…  
\- Powiedziałem. Próbowałem powiedzieć…   
\- Ale nie zabili cię…  
\- Nie. Przynieśli mi wiadomość, że Dominika… że… że ją zabili. I potem mnie zesłali – Michał skinął powoli, dobitnie głową – Śledztwo nie wskazywało na mnie przecież. Dynamit miał kto inny. Mapę miał kto inny. Dwóch poszło pod ścianę… życie to życie. Było im wszystko jedno, którego zabili – jego dłoń zawarła się mocniej, brutalnie wbijając palce w wierzch ręki – Albo uznali, że byłoby to za małą karą… gdyby mnie tak po prostu zabili. Nie zasłużyłem na kulę w łeb…  
Janek wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy, nie mając pojęcia, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. W końcu jego wzrok padł na kurczowo zawartą dłoń brata.  
Podszedł krok bliżej. Niepewnie wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.  
\- Mogę…? – spytał cicho.  
Michał otrząsnął się, spojrzał na niego z właściwym sobie, zimnym spokojem. Wymuszając na sobie blady, nieszczery uśmiech, odparł:  
\- Jest w porządku.  
Wcale nie było w porządku. Nic nie było, ani być nie miało. I obaj wiedzieli to doskonale.  
Michał cofnął się od brata odrobinę, ale stanowczo, ciasno krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
\- Po prostu próbuję przestać myśleć o torach kolejowych, gdy gapię się w kartkę. Tylko tyle. Szukam sposobu i pomyślałem…  
Podróżnik nie podszedł bliżej, zauważył odsunięcie się od niego i przyjęcie obronnej pozycji. Zrobił pół kroku w tył, powoli skinął głową, nadal nie wiedząc, co mu odpowiedzieć.  
\- Powiedziałbym ci coś o tym, że ci to przejdzie… że musisz myśleć o czym innym i zapomnieć, ale… - urwał, jego dłoń zadrżała, gdy tylko siłą woli opanował chęć złapania brata za ramię – Ale wiem, że nijak ci to nie pomoże.  
Michał spojrzał na niego z gorzkim uśmiechem.  
\- Tak, wolałbym, byś nie mówił nic zamiast tego.  
\- Przepraszam – szepnął Janek wreszcie.  
\- Za co niby…? – wzrok geologa stał się jeszcze odleglejszy.  
\- Wciąż nie znalazłem sposobu, by ci z tym pomóc.  
Michał wzruszył lekko ramionami, nim odparł cicho:  
\- Może po prostu nie ma takiego sposobu?

*****

_Huk. Roznoszący się po kościach, promieniujący, wciskający w ziemię i zatykający. Huk, który zagłuszał wszystko inne._  
_Dzwoniący w uszach, gdy cały świat był za mgłą._  
_Zbyt mocny, zbyt niszczycielski i donośny, by choć on sam usłyszał swój załamujący się z braku oddechu głos. Nie miał dość powietrza, by krzyknąć, jego płuca zbuntowały się._  
_Nikt, nawet on sam nie usłyszał własnego wrzasku._

Jedna kartka rozdarta na pół, zgnieciona, podarta starannie, chaotycznie i gniewnie.

_„Nie…!! Zostaw to…!!”_  
_Nikt nie słyszał krzyku, nawet on sam._  
_Nikt nie widział skoku, wszyscy rzucili się na ziemię, kryjąc głowy przed odłamkami. Drugi huk._  
_Uderzył z całą siłą w dużo drobniejszą sylwetkę, przygniatając sobą do ziemi młodzika i zakrywając ramionami jego głowę._  
_Trzeci huk, ostatni._  
_Ryk walących się kamieni, zgrzyt żelaza._

Druga kartka, poplamiona atramentem. Czarna, klejąca plama, której nie będzie szło domyć z dłoni.  
Jak krew…

_\- Kto ci pozwolił opuścić stanowisko, pieprzony durniu?!_  
_Ciemna, gęsta plama krwi._  
_Odłamki sypiące się na głowy._  
_I wciąż ten huk rozsadzający myśli… świat wirujący wokoło zza grubego muru z mgły. Mur zgniatał głowę ze wszystkich stron._  
_Krew na rękach, na koszuli. Na kamieniach wokoło._

Mocno zawierające się dłonie, obie podarte, poplamione atramentem, poznaczone bliznami. 

_\- Przepraszam… mój Boże… prze-przepraszam, panie Smuga, ja… j-ja… - te szare oczy przepełnione strachem._  
_\- Ja myślę, że przepraszasz! Wynocha, już…!!_  
_Zatoczył się w pół kroku za nim, pchając dzieciaka za bark w stronę zarośli nad rzeką. Chyba upadł._  
_Krew na rękach… na koszuli. Na ustach?_  
_Świat wokoło zaczął dudnić, spadł mu na głowę…_  
_Dusił się, przygnieciony mgłą, która zakrywała oczy._  
_Żółć podchodząca do gardła, które ściskało żelazne imadło._  
_I ten huk…_  
_Nie czuł rąk, podnoszących go za barki. Nie słyszał krzyków żołnierzy od strony wiaduktu. Krzyków nad sobą, nerwowych szeptów._  
_Nie czuł krwi na twarzy, płynącej z rozbitej głowy._  
_Nie czuł nic. Tylko ten huk wokoło niszczył cały świat. Niebiosa runęły mu na głowę, dusząc go sobą i gniotąc._  
_\- Michał…!_  
_Nie słyszał. Mogli sobie zdzierać gardło, ile tylko chcieli._  
_Słyszał tylko huk._

Tylko dudnienie serca brzmiało mu w uszach, gdy stał pochylony nad biurkiem, mocno wbijając palce grzbiety splecionych dłoni i gapił się na podarte strony notesu, uwalane atramentem.

_Obudziła go woda._  
_Henryk wepchnął mu głowę pod wodę, niemal topiąc przy brzegu. Cholerny sukinkot. Plując wodą i odpychając od siebie nachalnie trzymające go dłonie, wycharczał z trudem:_  
_\- Wynocha… !! Wszyscy won..!!_  
_Nie widział za wiele, wciąż tak cholernie bolała go głowa, że chyba tylko siłą woli nie wyrzygał obiadu sprzed dwóch dni._  
_Skulił się w pół na brzegu, dławiąc powietrzem i ściskając głowę rękami. Huk wciąż trwał._  
_\- Pokaż… pokaż mi to, Michał… - uparty głos krążył gdzieś nad obolałą potylicą i Michał nie miał siły powiedzieć mu, by z łaski swojej zamknął mordę._  
_Znów woda, tym razem od góry, na kark._  
_Mocniej chwycił powietrze._  
_\- Chodź… Michał, musisz wstać. Musimy spadać. Chodź… błagam, stary, musisz się podnieść. No po jaką kurwę leciałeś za tamtym szczylem?! Tak to by jemu łeb urwało, debil, sam wyskoczył do lontu! – dudnił głos tuż obok, nad ramieniem, które silnie objęło go pod barki i ciągnęło gdzieś w dudniący świat mgły i huku._  
_Michał nie miał siły. Nie miał słów, by mu wyjaśnić…_  
_Zresztą… zresztą pewnie Heniek nie zrozumiałby i tak._  
_On sam siebie nie rozumiał w tamtej chwili._  
_Ale smarkacza zasłonił, samemu obrywając odłamkami._

Uśmiechnął się gorzko do siebie. Nie pamiętał nawet imienia tamtego dzieciaka. Twarz rozmyła się w jego pamięci już lata temu, a mgliste wspomnienie podpowiadało tylko coś o rozczochranej czuprynie i wiecznie wystrzępionym kołnierzyku koszuli.  
Pamiętał oczy tamtego dzieciaka.  
Przykuły jego uwagę, gdy wyjaśniał raz jeszcze plan dzień przed skokiem. Duże, szare oczy lśniące podekscytowaniem na myśl o pierwszej wielkiej misji. Ale gdy wspomniał o ryzyku, oczy dzieciaka zlodowaciały, w zdecydowanym, upartym spokoju.  
I choć wtedy wyjaśnił im tamten ruch jako fakt, że na jego zmianie nikt ginął nie będzie… Michał od początku doskonale wiedział, że tamtego dzieciaka, którego imienia nawet nie pamiętał, uratował tylko z jednego powodu.  
Bo był zbyt słaby, by w chwili kryzysu zapomnieć o ludziach ważnych dla niego. Bo w chwili, gdy lont zgasł… i ten gówniarz wyskoczył zza skały, by go podpalić ponownie, nie bacząc na krzyki… w tamtej chwili Michał wiedział, że gdyby życie potoczyło się inaczej, jego mały brat zrobiłby dokładnie to samo…  
I nie potrafił pozwolić dzieciakowi zginąć.   
W sumie żałował, że nie pamięta jego imienia. Pamiętał tylko, że udało mu się uciec z miasta, nim oni wpadli. Pamiętał, że dzieciak na pewno za kraty nie trafił… a przynajmniej nie w Warszawie.  
Odetchnął głęboko, poruszając ścierpniętymi od napięcia dłońmi. Po wbijanych z zimną złością palcach zostały czerwone ślady na wierzchu obu rąk.  
Odetchnął ponownie, powoli, skupiając się na biciu serca.  
Zgarnął kartki jedną ręką, nie patrząc na nie. Mocno zacisnął dłoń, zgniatając papier jeszcze bardziej.   
Nieśmiałe stukanie palcami o drewno rozległo się dudniącym łoskotem w jego głowie. Spojrzał ku drzwiom gwałtownie, wzdrygnąwszy się. Dłonie zawarły się mocniej.  
\- Michał…?  
Przypomniał sobie o oddychaniu, przypomniał sobie, gdzie był.  
Kilkukrotnie odetchnął, nim wydobył z gardła pozornie obojętny ton:  
\- No co tam? Coś się dzieje?  
\- Mogę… mogę wejść? – niezbyt pewny ton dobił go bardziej, niż gdyby brat z zaskoczenia wpadł mu do pokoju, głośno coś mówiąc.  
Kolejny oddech. Tak. Oddychanie było najważniejsze…  
\- Jasne – zmusił się nawet do luźniejszego tonu.  
Ale albo jego starania były mierne, albo po prostu Janek coś wyczuł, bo do pokoju wszedł powoli, z wahaniem, przystając w progu. Ocenił go starannym, uważnym spojrzeniem.  
Michała twarz po prostu zabolała, gdy wymusił na sobie słaby uśmiech i pytające uniesienie brwi.  
\- Próbowałeś rysować, czy… - wzrok podróżnika zatrzymał się na zawartych kurczowo rękach i plamie atramentu.  
Michał dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie o kartkach. Oparł ręce o blat stołu, zdołał nawet odpowiedzieć ze średnim spokojem:  
\- Nie. Czytam…  
Spokojne spojrzenie przeniosło się na okładkę książki z wierzchu małej sterty. Warstwa kurzu na niej była dostrzegalna nawet z odległości kilku kroków.  
Michał poczuł, jak znów zaczyna brakować mu powietrza, a na gardle zawarła się lodowata, gniotąca obejma, tak przeraźliwie przypominająca mu obręcz kajdan.  
\- List… - dokończył, zmuszając ton do posłuszeństwa.  
Janek spojrzał wprost na niego. Pod naporem tego wzroku, Michał opuścił spojrzenie na blat stołu.  
Bo Janek wiedział. Szare oczy przepełniał ból, gdy na chwilę ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Wiedział…  
Podszedł krok ku niemu, powoli i z wyczuciem, jakby zbliżał się do klatki z tygrysem. I Michał także tego tygrysa wyczuwał doskonale, bo mrok w jego głowie był równie krwiożerczy i nieujarzmiony, co dzika bestia z zębami i pazurami, i on…  
\- Michał – głos zabrzmiał łagodniej jeszcze, już tak spokojnie, że chyba nie dało się bardziej – Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem ci wyjść z pokoju. Nie wiem… nie mam pojęcia, jak wolisz, bym postępował i jak ci wygodniej… przepraszam…  
Gardło zawarło się mocniej. Z trudem pokręcił głową.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że wolisz, bym dał ci chwilę. Ale…  
\- Nie przepraszaj, młody – przerwał mu, wpatrująco się martwo w blat stołu.   
Nie chciał, by Janek dokończył tamto _„ale”_. Nie chciał usłyszeć, co skłoniło brata do zmiany decyzji. Co go zdradziło. Jak słabo szło mu udawanie silnego, skoro pozwolono mu zostać samemu na może piętnaście minut…  
Kolejny krok w jego stronę. Janek stał już na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego, wciąż wpatrując się w niego z tym smutkiem i tak cholernie nieprzyjemnym poczuciem winy.  
Czuł na sobie to spojrzenie. Czuł i chciało mu się krzyczeć, bo powiedzieć nic nie potrafił. Nic o tym, kto był winny, a kto nie, nic o tym, kto był bardziej popsuty… nic o tym, że beznadziejnych przypadków się nie rusza… nic o tym, by dano mu spokój.  
Odetchnął powoli, głęboko, nie martwiąc się już nawet tym, że Janek na pewno to dostrzeże. Wciąż gapiąc się w stół, powtórzył głuchy, odartym z barwy tonem:  
\- Nie przepraszaj mnie. Nie jesteś niczemu winny. Robisz, co możesz. Naprawdę.  
\- Nie pomagam, więc to tak, jakbym nic nie zrobił… - dłoń zatrzymała się obok jego ramienia, a po chwili niepewnego wyczekiwania, opuściła na stół, jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów od jego lewej ręki.   
\- Pomagasz – Michał znów wydobył z siebie równie martwy głos – Po prostu na to trzeba więcej czasu. Przepraszam.  
\- Nie prze…  
\- Ty też. Proszę – dłoń poplamiona atramentem zawarła się mocniej – Bo to nie pomaga.   
\- Prze… rozumiem – poprawił się niemal nerwowo, spinając na te słowa – Nie będę, nie chciałem tego utrudniać.  
\- Wiem – nie starczyło mu sił na dalsze mówienie.  
Ale Janek nie spytał go o nic przez długi moment. Cisza zawisła między nimi. I choć Michał nienawidził hałasu, w tamtej chwili wolałby już nawet to upiorne dudnienie czy huk wybuchów.  
Odetchnął znów, powoli, starannie przedłużając nabieranie powietrza, przytrzymując je na chwilę w płucach i dopiero potem wypuszczając.  
Oderwał wzrok od drewnianego blatu, przeniósł go na ich ręce, oddalone od siebie tak niewiele… powoli skinął głową.  
Ponowił ruch, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wcześniejszy był ledwie drżeniem. Kiwnął starannie, powoli i z wyczuciem, modląc się w duchu, by Janek zrozumiał i nie kazał mu nic mówić.  
Zrozumiał.  
Michał w pierwszej chwili zachłysnął się oddechem, gdy lodowata pięść zdusiła mu gardło i zsunęła się na żołądek. Opanował atawistyczny odruch ucieczki ręką.  
Dłoń Janka oparła się o jego palce powoli, obok ręki, nie blokując jej, nie przytrzymując. Wciąż miał pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją. Mógł odsunąć się nawet najmniejszym ruchem dłoni.  
Odetchnął głębiej, kiwając głową powoli.  
\- Powiesz mi, jak ci mogę pomóc? – spodziewał się tego pytania odkąd brat w ogóle się zjawił w pokoju.   
I bolało go, że on sam nie znał na nie odpowiedzi. Nie miał pojęcia, jak można mu było pomóc… ani, czy jeśli jakiś sposób pomocy mu w ogóle istniał, czy on zdoła o tym komukolwiek powiedzieć.  
\- Nie wiem… na razie… co to – mówił powoli, bez drżenia głosu tylko dlatego, że wyrywał z zaciśniętego gardła ledwie kilka sylab i robił krótką przerwę na staranny oddech.   
\- Rozumiem… a… a co jest na razie bezpieczne? Co mogę robić?  
\- Gadać. Ale nie krzyczeć. Nie… nie zaskakiwać.  
\- To już zanotowane.  
\- I nie…  
\- Tak? – nie odezwał się dość długo, by Janek spróbował jeszcze łagodniej – Michał? Czego jeszcze mam nie robić…?  
\- …dotykać – wyrwał to słowo siłą ze zgniecionego żelaznym chłodem gardła.  
Palce oparte o jego dłoń lekko się zacisnęły. Ale Janek powoli skinął głową, uznając chyba, że gdyby to Michałowi przeszkadzało, sam by się przesunął. No i przecież niejako pozwolił mu na tak minimalistyczną choćby formę okazania wsparcia.  
Spróbował więc delikatnie:  
\- Czy dopytywanie się jest w porządku?  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie pytać?  
\- Nie. Po prostu… po prostu nie zwracaj na to uwagi… udawaj, że to… że tego nie ma – podniósł na niego oczy powoli, wiedząc, że nie ukryje zmęczenia w ich spojrzeniu – Powiem ci, gdy będzie źle. Ale… ale wolę, byśmy obaj udawali, że… że wcale nie jest źle. Możesz to nazwać taką moją… taktyką obronną – zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu pełnego goryczy.  
\- Wypierasz to i tak jest łatwiej? – upewnił się z namysłem Janek, obserwując go bezustannie.  
Skinął mu głową powoli, z przekonaniem.  
\- Czymkolwiek… żeby się zająć. Nie myśleć o tym… nic… tak jest łatwiej.  
\- Rozumiem. A, czy wobec tego wolałbyś, gdybyś miał więcej zajęć i miał po prostu co robić?  
Michał zdołał się uśmiechnąć pewniej, przytaknął też znacznie żywszym ruchem głowy.  
\- Mogę robić wszystko. Nawet przepisać twoje bazgroły na czysto. Mam wprawę, czytałem twoje wypracowania…  
Janek uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi tylko po to, by podtrzymać pozory, że rozmowa się rozluźniła. I Michał to wiedział. Odważył się więc głucho podsunąć jeszcze jedną kwestię:  
\- I gdybyś mi pozwolił jeździć znów konno…  
Szare spojrzenie spochmurniało.  
\- Michał… wiesz, że to nie tak…  
Pokiwał głową nerwowo, kilkukrotnie.  
\- Pilnuję się bardziej. I tobie też pozwalam. I nie będzie już tak… więcej już nie będzie… tego.  
Janek się zawahał, czuł to od niego wyraźnie.  
Nie dziwił mu się. Wiedział, że na jego miejscu by tej prośby na pewno nie spełnił, nawet by nie chciał o tym słyszeć.   
Zabroniono mu kategorycznie wsiadania na konia, po tym jak wyczerpany kilkudniowym „zapominaniem” o posiłkach organizm się zbuntował i Michał po prostu stracił przytomność, spadając na ziemię. Pamiętał, że gdy go docucili, Jankowi ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie pomóc mu w rozpięciem koszuli pod szyją i Andrzej zrobił to za niego.  
Nie dziwił się Jankowi, że się bał powtórzenia takiej sytuacji.   
Ale nie potrafił nie spytać… nie potrafił przestać sam sobie wmawiać, że już jest znacznie lepiej. Że przecież je w miarę regularnie, pilnowany przez wszystkich domowników. Że drugi raz się tak na pewno nie stanie.   
Że choć nie zwyciężył jeszcze, to przestaje powoli przegrywać tę bitwę. Że da radę.   
Ale wcale nie dziwiło go, że brat mu nie wierzył. Sam sobie też nie do końca wierzył w tej sprawie.  
\- Może na razie konno to jeszcze trochę za wcześnie… ale możemy zacząć biegać razem – uznał wreszcie powoli Janek, uśmiechając się łagodnie – Będzie ci znacznie trudniej, jak ktoś nada ci tempo. No i będziemy biegać dalej, niż puszczam cię samego.  
Michał zdołał zmusić się do słabego uśmiechu zwrotnego.  
\- Skoro aż tak znudziło ci się spanie dłużej, czemu nie. Możesz się dołączyć do biegania.  
\- Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że biegać będziesz raz dziennie, ze mną, nie na czczo i bez uciekania mi w busz – zaznaczył z pozornym rozbawieniem Janek, niby to z przekorą wyliczając zasady.  
Nie wierzył mu. I Michał nie potrafił go za to winić.  
Skinął głową, dobrze wiedząc, że złamie tę regułę… może tylko raz, może więcej… ale na pewno nie da rady. Bieganie pozwalało zająć czymś myśli. Wysiłek fizyczny oczyszczał umysł, odpędzał cały ten kotłujący się, hałaśliwy mrok. Nie da rady zastosować się do tych zasad, tego był pewien.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że Janek go zrozumie. Że nie będzie się bardzo obwiniał, gdy któregoś dnia zda sobie sprawę, że w pełni szczerzy to jeszcze ze sobą nie są. Że nie spędzi reszty życia, przekonany, że uczynił zbyt mało, że może mógł go ocalić…  
\- To teraz chodźmy może na dół, pomożesz mi z jednym opracowaniem, dobrze? – łagodny głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań.  
Skinął głową machinalnie, uśmiechając się blado.  
\- Jasne.   
\- A, i byłbym zapomniał – Janek skierował się do drzwi, dając mu wyrozumiale chwilę na ogarnięcie podartych kartek z notesu, choć nadal nijak się do tego nie odniósł.  
Michał zgarnął kartki i bezmyślnie wsunął je do szuflady biurka.  
\- Tak?  
\- Listy przyszły. Do ciebie też.  
\- Znów? – wyrwało mu się odruchowo.  
Janek uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
\- Najwyraźniej ktoś polubił pisanie do ciebie.  
Michał miał nadzieję, że nie miał jakiegoś koszmarnie głupiego wyrazu twarzy, gdy zastygł w pół ruchu na te słowa i zmarszczył brwi, a potem wstrząsnął tylko głową. Nic nie powiedział.  
Tylko głosik rozumu w jego głowie zachichotał złośliwie, gdy on sam zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystko trochę to było miłe… tylko trochę, bez przesady. Ale _było._  
Otrząsnął się z tych rozmyślań, mocno zaciskając lewą dłoń. Skupił się na oddechu. To było chwilowo najbezpieczniejsze. 


End file.
